Cage Midwell
Cage Midwell (ケイジ・ミッドウェル Keiji Middoweru) is the protagonist of Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars. Personality Cage is a seventeen-year old worker upon the interplanetary express Bonaparte III. An orphan, he has a substantial inferiority complex, an overly passive nature, low self esteem, and is completely reliant on his friend Ares Enduwa to help and support him. He even carries a button with the song "Promise of Reunion" Ares played with him as a good luck charm, evidence of his need for Ares's support.He meets Myona Alderan during the destruction of the Bonaparte, and the two form a close relationship as she attempts to recover her memories. He becomes a member of BIS, and plays a pivotal role in Mars' future. Emotionally fragile, he often blames his failures on other people, and has a tendency to snap under pressure. However he is kind, gentle and is capable of doing whatever he feels is justified for the greater good. Synopsis History Cage was raised on an emigration spacecraft since his birth. The captain who raised him passed away when Cage was thirteen. From then on, Cage worked from ship to ship, living a mundane life of working and sleeping and becoming very quiet. One day, however, he heard Ares's song from the lobby and asked Ares if he could play it. Ares then teaches Cage how to play the song. The Fist of Mars Cage is first shown being bullied by another worker on the Bonaparte. He fails to defend himself until Ares arrives and solves the situation easily. Cage later heads to the storage and finds Myona having stowed away on the ship. Suddenly, however, a mysterious black Orbital Frame attacks the ship and Cage is forced to defend himself with the LEV in the cargo compartment. After the battle, Cage crash-lands into the Hellespontos County on Mars and is subsequently arrested and interrogated by Frazer regarding the destruction of the Bonaparte. Frazer refuses to believe his story and tosses him into a cell for further interrogation. Thanks to the efforts of Deckson Geyse and Ares, however, Cage and Myona are broken out and manage to escape the prison compound and join BIS. Orbital Frame Cage uses the Orbital Frame "Testament". One half of the Animus Project, it is inhabited by an advanced AI called Pharsti, who becomes a valuable ally to the inexperienced Cage. It is incredibly powerful, described in-game as having "limitless capacity". Gallery Cage Midwell.png Cage Midwell2.png Cage Midwell3.png Cage Midwell4.png Cage Midwell5.png Cage_Midwell6.png Cage_Midwell7.png Cage_Midwell8.png Cage_Midwell9.png Cage_Midwell10.png Cage_Midwell11.png Trivia *Many have compared him to Neon Genesis Evangelion's main character Shinji Ikari. *Cage shares several similarities with Leo Stenbuck, the protagonist of Zone of the Enders. The year Cage's foster father died is or is close to the year that Leo's parents divorced. Like Leo, Cage also lost his father when he was thirteen. Both are also indigo-haired and tend to wear green clothing, and have similarly gentle love interests. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters - ZOE: Fist of Mars